


So Much More

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Snippet, Wordcount: 100-500, inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale share a small but tender kiss.





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never read or watched any of Good Omens. Last night, I had a dream that featured........... the characters from Good Omens. One of the lines that got said stuck with me when I woke up. This happened.

Neither of them are sure who leaned in first. 

Aziraphale _does_ pull back first. His face is aflame with blush, but he looks more triumphant than Crowley has seen him in ages. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Aziraphale says, like he’s just realised something incredible. 

Crowley smirks, even though it feels tremulous. “What can I say, Angel?” he says, watching with no small amount of satisfaction as Aziraphale’s face reddens impossibly further. “I _am_ a demon.”

Aziraphale snorts indelicately and leans in a second time. Instead of kissing Crowley again, though, he tucks his face comfortably against Crowley’s neck. “ _Hardly,”_ he scoffs, voice muffled. His lips brush Crowley’s skin, warm breath threatening to raise gooseflesh. Crowley can feel the exact moment when he smiles. “There is so much more to you than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> That... happened. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
